


A Drink Between Friends

by SluttyPamian



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Another experimental thing, Emotional Manipulation, Infidelity, M/M, Oops, also i got creative with syntax, and i might have gotten bored making this, but it's not actually addressed in the story, but not in the rapey way???, dunno how to word this but like, hatefucking, internal debates, not edited at all, physical abuse during sex???, sintacks if you will, stef is all 'hey hit me while we fuck', the sex isn't actually the focus, unhealthy sexual relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: Sebastian has a drink at the bar. Sebastian meets a man at the bar. Neither man has ulterior motives.





	A Drink Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be my last fanfic in the TEW fandom for a bit? I'm taking a break to work on some Borderlands stuff that might not even pan out??? I've got so many drafts though so I'm sure I'll be back posting soon enough. I also got kind of,,,, disinterested while working on this so I'm sorry that the quality isn't up to my usual thing.
> 
> Shoutout to Killjoy785 actually for like,,,,, consistently reviewing my stuff? u the real mvp. Also I'm gonna miss seeing you pop up when I stop posting in TEW, and knowing my luck by the time I come back you won't be interested anymore lmao.

It was a typical Saturday night as Sebastian sat at his favourite bar, whiskey in hand and phone turned off. For the past two months, he had been working the case of a serial killer that had been mutilating people and leaving them posed like some sick art exhibit. There were no leads on the case, no official leads at least. Unofficially, Sebastian knew damn well who the killer was and was eagerly waiting for him to slip up so he could put the bastard away for the rest of his life. He was suddenly aware of someone sitting next to him, and a heavily accented voice ordering a glass of bourbon. Without looking up from his own drink, Sebastian frowned.

“Hello, Valentini.” He said with venom.

The man beside Sebastian chuckled and leaned on the bar counter.

“You know detective, there’s no need to be so rude. We’re off the clock after all.”

Sebastian shot a dirty look over to the man. His name was Stefano Valentini, a local photographer and owner of a small gallery. Right around the time he showed up in town and set up his gallery was when the murders started. His gallery was macabre at best, downright horrific at worst. Most of the pictures were of death, or had models posed in disturbing ways. It seemed obvious that Stefano should be a suspect, however despite being interrogated several times and having his home and studio searched, nothing was turned up linking him to the killings. It made Sebastian furious, especially when Stefano decided to rub his nose in it like he was now.

“How about we share a nice drink?”

Sebastian watched as Stefano tipped the glass to his lips and took a long sip. Watching the smug bastard made his blood boil and Sebastian set his glass on the counter so he wouldn’t shatter it.

“How about you leave before I put a bullet in you?”

Stefano laughed, low and dangerous.

“So rude detective! Do you treat everyone like this?”

Stefano placed a hand on Sebastian’s arm and squeezed it. Sebastian recoiled and tried to wrench his arm out of Stefano’s grasp, but the other man held firm.

“I bet she screamed,” Stefano said in a low voice.

“When that man was cutting her, carving her up with that knife, imagine what kind of pain she must’ve been in. Do you think she begged?”

Sebastian’s body was tense. It was taking everything for him to not pull his gun and shoot Stefano, or to slam his glass into his face. Eventually, Stefano stopped his tormenting and continued to silently sip his drink. Eventually, Sebastian calmed down enough to pick up his glass and drink it. He stayed at the bar for over an hour, and Stefano sat beside him as well. It was a game they had played before, neither man wanting the to be the first to leave. But the bar would close eventually, and it was time for Stefano to play the next part of the game.

 

He placed a hand on Sebastian’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. Sebastian stiffened in his seat and practically growled in anger.

“Don’t.” He hissed.

Stefano ignored Sebastian and moved his hand further up the leg, creeping dangerously close to the front of his pants. With a devious smirk, Stefano palmed Sebastian through his clothes to try and get a reaction. Sebastian kept his face expressionless and tried to focus on his drink, tuning out Stefano. This wasn’t satisfactory for Stefano, and he decided to put more effort into his harassment.

“I know you must be absolutely furious you haven't caught the killer.” He drawled.

“How ever are you working out that frustration?”

Stefano leaned forward then and placed a chaste kiss to Sebastian's jaw while squeezing him through his pants. Sebastian's quiet whine of frustration and arousal made Stefano smile, and he continued his teasing.

“I bet you'd give anything to get your hands on the man responsible for the murders. To make him scream and beg for his mercy. Or maybe you have other plans for him?”

Sebastian paid his tab so he could leave, Stefano still teasing him as the bartender left with his card.

“Maybe you want him under you, so full of your cock he can barely think? To mark him as yours in the most intimate way possible?”

It was this part of the game Sebastian lost each time, too weak to resist Stefano. Sebastian told himself that it meant nothing, that when he inevitably followed the other man back to his studio and fucked him senseless it was nothing more than a simple vent of frustration. He ignored the fact that he couldn't even get off anymore unless it was because Stefano was panting and moaning underneath him. When it was time to play this part of the game, he disconnected.

* * *

Stefano's body was a beautiful patchwork of bruises carefully sewn together by Sebastian, just the way they both liked it. It was too late when Sebastian realized what he was slowly becoming thanks to Stefano, he could only move forward and let himself be dragged deeper. His fingers tightened on the wrist in his grasp and he held it above Stefano’s head as he thrust eagerly into him. This part of the game was played with tongues and teeth and pleasure and pain. Stefano looked amazing the way he was now, lips parted and head tilted back. Each time Sebastian bottomed out Stefano’s breath would escape him in a needy huff. Even with as much as he was taking, it wasn’t ever enough for him. Sebastian sank his teeth into the junction of Stefano’s neck and shoulder, marking one of the few places still left he didn’t already own. Before Sebastian could pull away, Stefano had a hand on the back of his neck and forced their lips together. Sebastian dominated the kiss easily and left Stefano dazed and breathless when they parted.

“Go on detective,” Stefano panted.

“Come inside me like I’m some cheap whore.”

Stefano wrapped his legs around Sebastian and held him in place, not that Sebastian was planning on leaving before he was finished. He was close already, and Stefano knew it. Stefano knew that he was about to get what he wanted and he knew that in the morning Sebastian was going to regret it and there was nothing the detective was going to be able to do about it other than keep coming back for more. When Sebastian finally came, he rested his body on Stefano until he regained his breath and pulled out. Stefano made an annoyed huff, which Sebastian ignored in favour of getting dressed and leaving as soon as he could.

“Don’t I get off too, or have we not reached that part of our relationship yet?”

Stefano was still hard, and idly stroking himself as Sebastian gathered his clothes.

“I got what I wanted.”

Stefano chuckled.

“Did you really?”

Sebastian scowled and looked over his shoulder at Stefano. The smug bastard was looking right him as he shamelessly jacked off. 

“I got what I wanted.” Sebastian repeated, though even to him his voice sounded uncertain.

“Of course you did detective.”

Sebastian dressed quickly and left Stefano to finish himself off. Sebastian tried to block out the feelings of revulsion creeping up in the back of his mind. He tried to pretend that he just didn’t sleep with a serial killer, he tried to pretend that he didn't care, he tried to pretend that things weren’t spiraling downhill. His phone ringing snapped Sebastian out of his stupor and he looked at the caller ID before pausing to answer it with his hand on the door to his car.

“Hey honey... Yeah, I’m just finishing up with something at work. I’ll be home soon. Love you too.”


End file.
